Pour
by maneeya
Summary: OS1: Son retour de mission n'annonçait très réjouissant pour Gajeel. Malheureusement sa fée lui a réservé une grosse surprise.


Vu l'heure, la guilde devait être bien agitée, comme toujours. Mais ce matin, Levy n'était pas là pour le voir. Son homme, ou plutôt son dragon était rentré de mission la veille, il profitait donc d'une grasse matinée bien méritée. Il était parti une semaine mais ce n'est que deux jours avant son arrivée que l'attente fut insoutenable pour Levy. Le jour où elle s'était aperçue qu'elle n'avait pas eu ses règles du mois. Panique. Pharmacie. Test. Résultat. Positif.

Pendant quatre heures, la mage des mots avait alterné entre son lit, où elle fixait le plafond pour décider si elle était heureuse ou non d'être enceinte et le miroir de la salle de bain, où elle fixait son ventre comme si elle avait la moindre chance d'apercevoir son bébé. Elle avait décidé ainsi, aux environs de deux heures du matin, que c'était un vrai bonheur d'avoir cette possibilité de former une famille avec Gajeel. Et ce bonheur, elle souhaitait lui transmettre le plus tôt possible.

Aujourd'hui donc, elle avait décidé de préparer un copieux déjeuné au futur père. Levy était tellement impatience. Elle avait hâte de partager son bonheur. La bleuette sortit doucement de leur lit, qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant un an. Elle ne put s'empêcher de caresser le bras imposant du chasseur de dragon. Même si en grandissant, Levy avait pris en hauteur et en largeur, c'était toujours dérisoire comparé à lui. Il remua légèrement et la demoiselle se dépêcha de se rendre dans la cuisine, préparer la table. Elle connaissait ses habitudes presque par cœur depuis le temps. Levy était sereine.

Pour le réveiller, avant que tout soit froid, elle l'embrassa tendrement. En fait, Gajeel était déjà réveillé, toutes les bonnes odeurs lui avaient chatouillé les narines depuis quelques minutes. Ne voulant pas gâcher sa surprise, il s'était abstenu de débarquer dans la cuisine. Mais tout ça, Levy le comprit bien vite en le sentant répondre à son baiser avec autant d'empressement. Il réussit même à l'allonger, elle qui voulait absolument le traîner vers sa surprise. Tant pis, elle pouvait bien s'abandonner dans ses bras quelques instants.

Quand il découvrit la cuisine, il fut pas simplement surpris. Il fut complètement hébété. Il se retourna vers sa petite amie qui en retour, lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Décidément, une grande nouvelle s'annonçait. Ils s'assirent à côté, puis commencèrent à manger en même temps qu'ils parlèrent. Gajeel remarqua que sa crevette ne cesser de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets à son avant bras gauche blessé. Il s'appliqua donc à lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Levy le mit au courant des dernières nouvelles de la semaine : la création d'une cascade par Natsu et Sting lors d'un combat en forêt, Erza qui n'a pas manqué de terroriser Roméo au cas ou l'envie lui prendrait d'une relation plus physique avec Wendy, la découverte de Lisanna et Laxus, seuls dans une placard à ballet, la soirée pyjama de Juvia et Meldy (de passage) qui a fini en gigantesque soirée mousse à Fairy Hills pour s'improviser concours de beuverie avec l'arrivée incongrus de Bacchus et pour finir en beauté, une énième scène de ménage entre Natsu et Lucy. Gajeel aimait bien être au courant des événements, déjà parce que certains étaient hilarants et surtout parce que ça permettait de savoir qui on pouvait énerver sans trop de risque. Petit exemple : quand Jellal est là, Erza se fait beaucoup plus douce, une aubaine à ne pas manquer. Ils parlèrent aussi de la mission du chasseur de dragon. Une histoire de famille bizarre et plutôt compliquée qui s'est fini quand le mage a kidnappé chaque membre pour les enfermer tous ensemble et les forcer à se parler. Il aurait pas du sous-estimer le grand-père qui avait été vicieux et l'avait touché au bras.

Ce fut lorsque le petit déjeuné touchait à sa fin, que Levy se décida à lâcher sa bombe. Gajeel aurait du la sentir venir. Quand elle lui avait pris la main alors qu'il sou-poudrait sa dernière tartine de fer. Quand elle avait tourné sa chaise pour lui faire face. Quand elle avait attendu qu'il la regarde dans les yeux avant de commencer à parler. Il aurait du s'en douter...

-Il y a peu, j'ai appris une nouvelle. Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais du retard. Et c'est positif !

Gajeel se sentit immédiatement pris au piège. Il regarda la table avec l'impression de s'être fait avoir. Il avait accepté ce petit déjeuné traite. Ça voulait dire qu'il était obligé d'être heureux ? Hors de questions. Il est Gajeel Redfox. Personne ne peut lui imposer quoi que ce soit ! Malheureusement, c'est à ce moment qu'il croisa le regard de Levy. Le regard de Levy. Voilà que sa résolution flancha. Le regard de Levy. Incertain et en même temps plein d'espoir. Le regard de Levy. Le mage vit ses yeux marrons et entendit leur provocation: _Alors ? Tu la rend heureuse ou tu lui brises le cœur ?_ Le regard de Levy est dangereux. Trop pour Gajeel. Il savait qu'elle attendait qu'il parle. La connaissant, chaque minute qu'il laissait dans le silence et une minute de plus qu'elle consacrait à imaginer un scenario catastrophe. Il se força donc à dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

-Alors... Tu es enceinte ?

Levy hocha la tête, hésitante.

-De... moi ?

-Gajeel, qu'en penses-tu ?

Sa question ressemblait à une supplique. Gajeel aurait presque cru à un cauchemar. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer la réaction de Levy en ce moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pense ? Il pense qu'il s'est fait avoir ! Non mais quelle idée... Tomber enceinte en ce moment. De toute façon, ça fait deux mois qu'il se questionne très sérieusement sur leur histoire. Depuis leur première engueulade. Une énorme dispute qui avait endormi son envie de mariage... Le pire, c'était qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la raison initiale de leur différent, il lui semblait que c'était assez stupide en plus. Mais ils étaient tous les deux énervés, fatigués, et étaient très vite montés sur leurs grands chevaux. Elle avait dit certains mots qui n'auraient pas dûs franchir ses lèvres. Il avait été choqué. Il s'était refermé. Jusqu'à terroriser Levy. Ainsi, il s'était rendus compte qu'elle n'oublierait jamais la douleur et l'humiliation qu'il lui a fait subir à leur première rencontre. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas l'impression que ce problème était réglé. Il avait plutôt l'impression que leur couple ne rimait à rien et que malgré leur effort, ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

Impuissante, Levy vit son dragon disparaître dans la salle de bain. Il lui lança un "besoin de temps" en guise d'explication. Elle resta un moment interdite avant de se mettre à ranger tout ce qu'elle avait sorti. Comme un robot, elle s'exécuta. Mais son cerveau carburait à toute vitesse. Quelque chose clochait. Il aurait pas dû réagir comme ça. Elle n'était pas du tout en train de partager son bonheur là ! C'était tout le contraire. Levy avait même l'impression qu'il lui en voulait. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'elle avait quitté quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait besoin de temps. Peut-être était-ce simplement pour encaisser la nouvelle, rien de grave donc. Quand il serait prêt, il serait content. Après tout, c'était sérieux entre eux.

Malheureusement, son plan ne prévoyait pas que Gajeel sorte prendre l'air. Levy lui a dit qu'elle l'attendrait. C'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle attendait. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à prendre un livre pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle savait que ça ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Gajeel et son bébé prenaient toute la place dans son esprit. Levy ne voulait penser à rien d'autre. Maintenant, son monde, c'est eux. Et elle se devait de comprendre pourquoi le chasseur de dragon s'était enfui. Pourtant il l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit. Bon, seulement une fois alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait mourir. D'ailleurs, elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment de cette déclaration, c'était juste avant qu'elle ne tombe dans le coma du fait de ses blessures. Elle se rappelait quand même le souffle chaud contre son oreille, les bras forts la soutenant comme si elle était aussi fragile qu'un nouveau-né, et le bercement de sa marche. Oui, il lui avait dit "Je t'aime.". C'était une certitude. Alors qu'est-ce qui clochait ? Surtout qu'il devrait être content : avec la grossesse, non seulement ses seins allaient grossir mais elle aurait aussi une montée de libido !

Au bar de la guilde, Gajeel avait retrouvé Panther Lily. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs été surpris par son humeur. Ayant retrouvé sa crevette la veille, il aurait du sauter de joie. L'exceed avait même été squatter chez Wendy et Carla pour qu'ils puissent faire toutes leurs bêtises liées aux retrouvailles. Bien qu'en y repensant, Gajeel était vraiment épuisé hier soir, peut-être que ce soir aussi il devrait rester avec les filles. Lily suspendit sa dégustation de kiwi pour se pencher sur l'état de son ami. Son comportement était vraiment inhabituel. Il fixait son verre d'alcool (alors que midi n'était pas passé), il y avait quelques minutes, une chaise lui était rentré dedans. Il s'était contenté de la renvoyer à l'expéditeur sans même s'énerver. Rog, hébété, lui avait demandé si ça allait. Gajeel l'avait alors regardé comme si c'était un fantôme avant hocher vaguement la tête. Comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, le Dragon des Ténèbres avait tourné les talons en direction de Juvia. Depuis, Gajeel avait offert toute sa concentration à son verre de saké. Puis c'est Kanna qui était venue s'installer sur le tabouret voisin. Bien qu'elle ait déjà une bouteille dans la main, elle commanda quand même à Mirajane. Gajeel lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, pas longtemps mais assez pour voir qu'elle avait une collection de suçons. Dont apparemment, elle ignorait l'existence. La fille de Guildarts avait encore du passer une soirée avec Bacchus. Elle aussi l'évalua du coin de l'œil. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion avant de lui tendre sa bouteille :

-T'en as bien besoin, j'espère que ça s'arrangera avec Levy.

Et elle partit. Et elle partit _en titubant_.

Quand, trois bouteilles plus tard, Juvia s'installa à côté de lui en le fixant, Gajeel sut qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir. Juvia et lui se rendaient réciproquement des services amicaux. C'était sa façon de dire qu'elle était son amie la plus proche. Le regard du dragon passa de son chat à son ami. Il se sentait cerné. Il lâcha sa bombe. Lily laissa son kiwi roulait sur le comptoirs avant que la mage d'eau lui rende. Elle, ne semblait pas surprise par cette nouvelle.

-Bordel, comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ?!

-Mademoiselle Juvia est une mage d'eau, elle sent ce genre de chose. Bon, quel est le problème ?

-J'suis le père.

Ses deux amis restèrent interdit.

-Tu voulais que Levy te trompes ? questionna l'exceed.

-Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que je peux pas être le père de quelqu'un...

Gajeel a murmuré cette dernière phrase. Cette situation est tellement improbable. Derrière lui, toute la guilde se bat, crie, s'amuse, un vrai zoo comme toujours mais aujourd'hui, il déballe ses pensées à Juvia. Celle-ci déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Pourquoi Gajeel-san a-t-il de telles pensées ?

A mi-voix, tel un secret, il leur raconta sa honte. Il commença par ses actes avant Phantom Lord, puis au sein de sa guilde. Certes, il n'a tué que trois personnes, trois de trop qui reviennent parfois le hanter. Mais il a fait d'autres erreurs, beaucoup d'autres erreurs. Il continua en leur rappelant sa première rencontre sanglante avec sa petite amie actuelle. Il finit par leur récente dispute et son impression qu'ils n'étaient finalement pas fait pour être ensemble. Il attendit ensuite leur réaction comme une sentence. Juvia fut la plus rapide.

-Gajeel-san se montre pitoyable ! Veut-il se montrer aussi stupide que le Gerald d'Erza ? Si Gajeel-san ne veut pas être heureux, aucun doute il ne le sera pas. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, poursuivit la mage d'eau un peu plus doucement, Juvia aussi en a fait des belles... Mais si les amis de Gajeel-san lui ont pardonné, lui aussi doit se pardonner. Le cœur de Levy a choisi Gajeel-san. Quand elle est tombée amoureuse, elle n'a pas décidé de prendre le meilleur de Gajeel, non elle a décidé de l'aimer en entier, le bon et le mauvais, les forces et les faibles, les qualités et les défauts, les actions héroïque et les erreurs. Et Juvia pense que Levy veut que Gajeel soit le père de son enfant, elle ne changerait cette décision pour rien au monde.

Gajeel étudia Juvia. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux, et était dans une belle robe blanche et bleu. Elle avait cassé avec Gray, il y a cinq mois. Elle ne connaissait probablement rien aux lubies des femmes enceintes et n'était pas particulièrement proche de Levy. Pourtant Gajeel voulait la croire. Certes, jamais il n'a imaginé avoir des enfants avec Levy ; mais il a pensé à leur mariage, ça voulait bien dire qu'il voulait que ça dure non ?

-Si je peux m'exprimer, commença Lily en voyant les deux mages silencieux, tu devrais essayer de parler avec elle. Parce qu'il est possible qu'elle n'est pas du tout la même vision des choses.

Le regard de Gajeel passa de Juvia à Panther Lily.

-Les gars, je suis vraiment content de vous avoir !

Et enfin, il décrocha un sourire.

Laxus avait remarqué ce qui se passait. Comme toujours, le petit-fils de Makarov était attentif à ce qui se passait au sein de la guilde. Il avait donc remarqué l'arrivée d'un Gajeel, maussade suivit de son lot d'inquiétude. Ainsi que l'inquiétude de la blonde de Natsu, grandissante au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que la petite McGarden n'arrivait pas. A vrai dire, lui aussi s'inquiéter mais beaucoup plus discrètement. Après tout, c'était de son ourson qu'on parlait. Alors quand il vit Gajeel se levait avec une sandwich en main, il décida de planter l'Unité Raijin et de le suivre. Il se souvenait que Gajeel avait humilié son ourson il y a plusieurs années, ça lui était revenus quand deux mois plus tôt, revenant à peine d'une mission, il avait trouvé la jeune femme terrorisée. Ce jour là, Gajeel sans le savoir avait utilisé son joker. En fait, Levy avait simplement supplier le dragon foudroyant de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle avait réussi à le calmer il y a deux mois. Mais si aujourd'hui, Gajeel avait fait n'importe quoi avec le cœur de la mage des mots, il en baverait.

En fait, son comportement n'est pas des plus simples à comprendre. Laxus aussi a déjà blessé Levy, physiquement et moralement. Il lui avait suffit de lui présenter ses excuses une fois pour qu'elle lui pardonne et l'invite à dîner. C'était comme si la mage avait un côté masochiste. Laxus ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour arriver à s'appuyer sur ceux qui l'ont pratiquement détruite ; tout comme il ne comprend pas comment son grand-père a réussi à lui pardonner... Une force de Fairy Tail. Prendre soin du vieux et de son ourson, voilà ce qui le motivait.

Laxus ne mit même pas une minute pour rejoindre le petit ami de son ourson. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule pour signaler sa présence. Le brun sembla méfiant un moment, surtout lorsqu'il découvrir le visage de Laxus.

-On va faire un tour.

Ce n'était pas une question et cela lui donnait une raison de plus de grimacer.

-Tu veux quoi toi ?!

-On va parler de Levy toi et moi. Tu l'as pas blessée j'espère...

-Très drôle. Levy va très bien. Mais d'ailleurs de quoi tu te mêles ?

-C'est mon ourson, répondit le mage de rang S avec le plus grand sérieux.

Gajeel serra les poings. "Son ourson" ? Non mais de qui il se foutait le blondinet ? Levy était _à lui_ ! Il n'était pas macho, enfin si peut-être un peu. Mais c'est elle qui a commencé. Il se souvient très bien, sa soirée d'anniversaire deux ans auparavant, Levy, sous ses yeux affamés, en sous-vêtement avec attaches en fer... Elle lui avait murmuré son appartenance, réveillant ainsi un côté sauvage qui s'était plus ou moins endormi. Il entendait encore sa voix, son souffle était coupé, sa voix formée un murmure "Je suis toute à toi." il aimerait vraiment remonté à cette nuit.

-Arrête de fantasmer, je suis en train de te parler ! Réprimanda fortement Laxus.

-C'est quoi ton lien avec Levy ?

Pour Gajeel, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il reconnaisse que la jeune mage était à lui et à personne d'autre.

De son côté, Laxus savourait la situation. C'était vraiment drôle de mettre ce gamin en colère. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Il aimait le faire tourner en bourrique. Très divertissant. Pour dire la vérité, c'est lui qui avait trouvé Levy et l'avait amenée à Fairy Tail. Il se souvenait de la petite fille au pantalon déchiré, le regard tantôt décidé tantôt apeuré et l'esprit vengeur. En la rencontrant, l'adolescent Laxus avait eu la sensation de retrouver son côté fée.

-Je suis son premier, répondit-il avec un sourire fier, exprès pour l'énerver et il réussit. Son premier amoureux bien sûr, espèce de pervers.

Avec plaisir, le Dragon Slayer deuxième génération observa la colère de Gajeel montait. Mais malheureusement, il se contrôlait : il savait que le blond faisait exprès de le provoquer. Laxus se remémora la forêt, les nuages et le vent. Il se souvient qu'il avait enfin réussi à coince ce mage borgne. Il avait aussi cette présence, si petite qu'elle disparaissait derrière un arbre, en train de serrer un petit animal. Un ourson terrorisé par la puissance qui se dégageait de cette clairière. Et puis il y a eu le combat. L'adolescent arrogant s'est vu sauver par la fillette apeurée. Une gifle mentale. Une fois remis d'aplomb, le jeune homme s'était énervé. L'air était devenu électrique. Et c'est sans réfléchir qu'il attaqua. Les éclairs avaient déchirés le ciel déjà sombre. Pourtant ces éclairs se répandirent dans la clairière, un seul toucha sa cible, les autres furent conduits par les différents arbres sont un en particulier qui traversa Levy. Sous le coup de la douleur, l'enfant lâcha son animal de compagnie qui pourtant l'avait toujours accompagnée. Cette soirée, il s'était enfui. Un jour, Levy lui avait confié qu'elle espérait qu'il se soit trouvé une femelle et qu'il est fondé une famille. C'était stupide. Mais ça ne partait pas de son esprit. Comme le hurlement de Levy. Ça ne partait pas de son esprit. De toute façon, il ne le méritait pas.

-Je l'ai amenée à la guilde et je suis son amoureux.

Il ne mentait pas. Quand il avait su que la petite mage était orpheline, il s'était dit que ça ne servait à rien de la laisser errer seule plus longtemps. En fait, il voulait égoïstement la garder prêt de lui, pour se racheter mais aussi pour qu'elle veille sur lui. Lorsqu'il y pensait, il se trouvait bête : donner de telles responsabilités à une enfant, il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier. Et il est vrai que la petite mage aux cheveux bleus craquait pour lui à cette époque. Il se souvient de ses tentatives maladroites pour le charmer. Mais aussi de ses observations et conclusions de chacun de ses rapports avec le sexe opposé. Il sourit intérieurement en se souvenant de sa question alors qu'ils dînaient dans un restaurant : "Pourquoi tu as une bosse dans ton pantalon quand tu regardes la serveuse ?". Il avait remercié le ciel et la terre qu'elle lui ait murmuré cette question. S'en suivit une moment très gênant où le grand Laxus Dreyar a du expliquer à une fillette que les grandes personnes, enfin les hommes ont certaines réactions suite à des attraits féminins. Durant le voyage, l'orpheline avait tout tenter pour lui plaire, les robes, les fleurs et même le parfums. Cette petite l'attendrissait complètement.

-Pas trop jaloux ? Parce que c'est possible que je sois toujours son principal fantasme.

Grognement. Gajeel rêvait de lui sauter dessus mais le fait qu'il est vaincu un Mage Sacré ne le mettait pas vraiment en confiance. S'ils se battaient, ils détruiraient certainement tout le quartier. Et en plus, Levy leur en voudrait. Dommage. Ça l'aurait bien soulagé. Et puis comment ce blond savait-il que la jeune fille était sujette aux fantasmes ? Déjà lui avait été choqué lorsque avait découvert cette facette d'elle. C'était pendant leur période de flirt, ils repoussaient leur limite. Gajeel avait sorti une blague salace. Et au lieu de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée, Levy avait fait une remarque bien plus osée que sa petite blague. Gajeel adorait cette facette d'elle, le côté sauvage de sa crevette. Ça le réjouissait. Ça pimentait leur quotidien.

-J'ai vraiment pas quoi être jaloux, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

-Hey ! Fais attention à ce que tu dis gamin, je suis comme son grand frère.

-Grand-frère incestueux ! J'oublie pas que tu veux être dans ses fantasmes. D'ailleurs je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense...

C'était bizarre. Gajeel commençait à ressentir des sentiments contradictoires. Il était satisfait. Il était en colère. Cette discussion avec Laxus ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il avait plutôt l'impression de redécouvrir sa Levy MacGarden, ça lui faisait du bien.

-J'espère que tu as compris que tu devais en prendre soin ?

-Évidement, j'veux pas me faire plaquer.

En fait, vu comme Levy fait passer les autres avant elle, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle plaque quelqu'un un jour. Elle s'en voudrait certainement de le blesser. Les deux hommes le savent aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

-Ce que je veux dire, rectifia Gajeel, c'est qu'elle compte pour moi. Elle m'est importante.

Satisfait, Laxus le laissa finir son sandwich tranquillement.

Le chasseur de dragon poussa la porte de son appartement. Puisque Levy logeait auparavant à Fairy Hill, c'est elle qui était venue s'installer, la seule difficulté a été la bibliothèque. Ils ont d'ailleurs été obligés d'acheter des armoires magiques. Il s'arrêta dans le salon, dans lequel il atterrit après être entrer, pour prêter attention au moindre bruit. Il cherche à savoir si sa crevette est là. C'est le cas, il se souvient qu'elle a dit qu'elle l'attendrait. Il s'en veut un peu d'avoir autant fait durer l'attente. Il entend son cœur battre de façon désordonnée, il devine qu'elle dort et se prend sûrement la tête. Et effectivement, il trouve la jeune femme avachie sur la table de la cuisine, sur la même chaise que ce matin, endormie. La seule chose qui brisait ce beau tableau, était les sourcils froncés de la bleue. C'était surprenant mais le cerveau de Levy travaillait encore plus pendant son sommeil que lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Sans aucun mal, le dragon d'acier souleva sa crevette pour l'amener à leur chambre. Dès qu'elle ressentit sa présence, Levy s'accrocha autant que ses petits bras lui permettaient tout en cachant son visage dans son cou. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Elle était à lui. Mais elle était aussi sous sa protection.

Il les installa sur leur lit. Il attendit qu'elle se réveille. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir que lorsqu'il était présent, son sommeil était beaucoup plus serein. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus régulièrement. Pendant ce temps, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il avait besoin d'être rassurer. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, quelques bonnes minutes plus tard , elle resta un long moment à profiter de sa position.

-Juste pour être sur, tu n'as pas de fantasmes comprenant Laxus ?

Levy manqua immédiatement de s'étouffer. Elle se redressa et dévisagea Gajeel avec tellement d'intensité qu'il commença à prendre peur.

-Qui t'as parlé de ça ? demanda-t-elle les joues rouges.

-Ben lui...

-Par Mavis, non... C'était qu'une amourette d'enfant !

-Ça te gênes d'en parler ?

-Un peu, parce que j'étais une amoureuse passionnée... Je faisais tout pour lui plaire, en y repensant, je suis morte de honte. Je suis allée jusqu'à lui offrir un rencard pour la Saint Valentin avec une petite fille aux cheveux bleues, maquillée et habillée presque comme une grande. Je devais être ridicule.

-Je crois qu'il était flatté de tes attentions. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as conduit à le rencontrer ?

Cela eut le don de la refroidir, la jeune femme se sentait assez déboussolée par cette partie de sa vie. C'était durant cette partie qu'elle avait fait des erreurs qui l'avait tant marquée. Elle caressa longuement du bout des ongles le bras de son homme. Levy se dit que de toute façon, elle devrait bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre, avec un peu de chance ça les rapprocherait... Enfin, ce qu'elle espérait surtout c'est que ça ne change pas sa vision d'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter un regard différent de la part de Gajeel.

-J'avais neuf ans. Mes parents se sont fait tués. En fait, ils étaient tous les deux mages, quand je suis née, ils ont tout arrêté. Bref un certain Katame Okami leur en voulait à mort. Ce mage menait des affaires louches, plusieurs fois mes parents sont intervenus et ont détruit une à une ses entreprises alors il s'est vengé quand il a pu. Katame Okami est venu chez nous, dans notre maison et les a tué...

Levy resta un instant sans rien dire, elle faisait tout pour ne pas sombrer dans les souvenirs. Heureusement, Gajeel raffermit sa prise autour de son corps, rassurant ainsi la jeune femme. Elle trembla un peu, tous ces souvenirs lui faisaient peur. D'habitude, elle faisait tout pour éloigner ce genre de pensées.

-Comment tu y as échappé ?

Il s'en veut aussitôt. Comment peut-il demander _ça_ ? Mais d'un tout autre côté, il a besoin de savoir. Il sent que ça compte, que c'est important.

-Il y avait une sorte de cave en dessous, j'y étais cachée, confia-t-elle d'une voix blanche et tremblante et pour cause : en ce lieu, elle avait vu des gouttes de sang traverser le paquet et venir s'écraser près d'elle... Je ne sais pas s'il m'avait remarquée mais avait décidé de me laisser la vie sauve ou si j'étais bien cachée mais quand je suis remontée à la surface, il était parti. Ensuite, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour trouver l'assassin, son motif puis je l'ai traqué. Je voulais une vengeance... Ça a duré un peu moins d'un an puis j'ai trouvé Laxus. Sa mission était de mettre Okami hors d'état de nuire.

-Ils ont combattu ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

-Tu étais là ?

Encore un hochement de tête.

-Tu as été blessée ?

Toujours la même réponse.

-Tu peux me raconter crevette ?

Après une forte inspiration, elle lui relata les événements. Débutant par son arrivée, après le préambule du combat, elle avait observé et avait ainsi remarqué les pièges qu'elle avait commencé à contrer à l'aide d'un stylo pour modifier les runes. Celui de sa mère. Plusieurs fois, elle avait contré les plans du mage borne à la crête jaune, pas blonde mais bien jaune. Mais un coup avait touché Laxus ; avec ses faibles capacités et connaissances de l'époque, elle l'avait soigné. Mais en fait, le coup l'avait plus énervé qu'autre chose. L'adolescent avait foudroyé tout ce qui était autour. Dont elle.

L'éclair l'ayant directement frappé, et puis avec son cœur fragile, Katame Okami était mort sur le coup. Levy enfant avait été dévasté par ce décès. Elle avait voulu qu'il meure et il est décédé. Pendant beaucoup de temps, cette pensée l'avait grignotée comme la mort de ses parents. Elle se sentait immonde. Son esprit pensait à la famille de se type et elle se détestait. Son esprit pensait au _cadavre_ de ses parents et elle se félicitait. Ça a été dure. Cette année-là a été un vrai cauchemar, Levy se souvenait avoir volé et trompé des gens honnêtes, pour survivre. Et elle avait désiré la mort d'un homme. Ça lui avait fait peur.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de conter son histoire, le silence se répandit dans la pièce. Incapable de le supporter une minute de plus, Levy se redressa pour le regard en face. Son regard rouge semblait perdu à cet instant précis. Mais Gajeel entrelaça leur doigts d'un geste si doux que Levy s'en trouva immédiatement apaisée. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait lui dire.

-Je t'aime Gajeel et je ne veux pas t'imposer un "mode de vie" qui ne te conviens pas. Alors si tu penses qu'avoir un enfant n'est pas une bonne idée, je veux bien avorter...

Le dragon releva la tête sur-le-champ. Il n'a pas entendu ce qu'il a entendu, pas vrai ? Levy, sa petite crevette ne vient pas de lui proposer d'avorter alors qu'elle vient d'avouer avoir été terroriser par sa vengeance. C'est pas possible. De toute façon, il ne peut pas lui faire ça. Il deviendrait incapable de se regarder en face.

-Non. C'est pas _lui_ le problème. Je veux simplement être sur pour nous deux...

-Je t'écoute, où est le problème ?

Son ton avait presque complètement changé. Beaucoup plus assuré mais aussi anxieux. En croisant son regard, Gajeel vit les deux iris tels deux morceaux de chocolat au lait attentifs. Voilà le moment où il devait mettre des mots sur ses ressentis. Courage.

-Je te fais peur, lâcha-t-il et aussitôt il s'en voulut, il aurait souhaité en parler comme s'il s'agissait de la météo mais sa voix trahissait son mal-être face à ce fait.

-Mais j'ai confiance en toi, contra-t-elle. La preuve, je dors merveilleusement bien quand je suis dans tes bras. Et puis, il en faut peu pour me faire peur... Mon père aussi me faisait peur quand il criait, sa voix grondait, j'avais l'impression de me faire punir par un dieu. Gajeel, je connais ta force tout comme je sais que jamais tu ne l'utiliseras contre moi.

Gajeel s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion. Bien sur, il était flatté de cette confiance mais... Mais il voulait pouvoir avoir confiance en cette confiance. Bizarre dit comme ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, il allait s'assurer que Levy ne disait pas ça seulement pour le rassurer.

-Même si je suis énervé ?

-Oui suchīru, sourit la jeune femme en l'appelant par ce surnom rappelant son goût pour l'acier.

-Tu n'es pas non plus inquiète à propos de tous les gens qui pourraient m'en vouloir ?

-S'ils avaient voulu se venger, ils se seraient déjà exécutés.

-J'ai une dernière question : que lui diras-tu quand il ou elle demandera comment on s'est rencontrés ?

-_Nous_ lui dirons la vérité, enfin une vérité adaptée à son âge. Comme ça, il ou elle saura que tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, et de la même façon, les corriger.

-Je suis vaincu, sourit Gajeel avant de prendre ses lèvres en otage.

Aussitôt, la bleue se rapprocha de son dragon d'acier et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Elle se colla à lui, autant qu'elle put. Leur baiser s'arrêta lorsque, pleine de volupté, Levy lâcha un puissant gémissement.

-On devrait se calmer, intervient une voix masculine et rauque de désir, pour se rendre à la guilde.

-Non, gémit Levy telle une enfant capricieuse, on aura qu'à y allait pour la soirée.

Décidément il aimait ce bout de femme. Il l'embrassa encore pour signaler son accord tandis que pareillement à une affamée, elle lui arrachait ses vêtements...

Ayant fini de se préparer depuis une dizaine de minutes, Gajeel avait récupéré un écrin et était parti à la recherche des éclats d'acier présents sur la table ce matin. Il avait besoin d'un en-cas. De la chambre, il entendit la voix de Levy lui parvenir.

-Je comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu as mis une chemise. A cause de ça, je ne sais pas comment m'habiller.

Le chasseur de dragon ne manqua pas cette occasion de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand enfin la jeune femme apparut, il se dit une fois de plus qu'elle s'était pris la tête pour peu. Au final, elle avait un simple débardeur blanc avec une jupe dans un dégradé d'orangé et son éternel bandeau. Elle était toujours aussi belle.

-Franchement vu le résultat, t'aurais pu aller plus vite.

-T'avais qu'à me répondre, je me serai préparée en conséquence.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de s'envoyer des piques. Ça leur avait manqué. Le chemin jusqu'au gigantesque QG de la guilde fut agréable et drôle. Ils étaient tous les deux décidés à passer une soirée génialissime. Juste avant de pousser la porte, Gajeel s'arrêta et se pencha vers une Levy surprise. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Prête à agrandir la famille ?

Rien n'eut pu la rendre plus heureuse. Gajeel. Oui, _le_ Gajeel Redfox venait de reconnaître que Fairy Tail était leur famille. Le sourire que lui accorda Levy le fit frissonner au delà de ses couches d'acier. "Prête."

FIN

Voilà, je viens de finir et je suis plutôt contente du résultat. Bien entendu, tout les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima ! Je voulais pas m'arrêter là mais c'est bien mieux je trouve. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaît, c'est mon premier écrit et publication sur ce fandom. Je suis toute intimidée. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penser... Certaines parties sont-elles à retravailler à votre avis ? Ou alors dans ma façon d'écrire ? N'hésitez pas si vous voyez des fautes.

A bientôt peut être,

**Maneeya**.

PS : je ne suis pas sûre mais j'aimerai en faire un recueil, est-ce que je fonce dans le mur à votre avis ?

PS2 : Relecture faite ! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont apporté leur avis. Le prochain est en route, sachant que 11 sont prévus !


End file.
